


A can of Soup for the soul

by ChevyX64EverAfter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Uni AU, i forgot liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChevyX64EverAfter/pseuds/ChevyX64EverAfter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is short and can't reach the soup can from the shelf. Zayn Helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A can of Soup for the soul

Niall was set with the task of collecting Soup, Niall’s roommate Louis’ boyfriend was sick, and the Doncaster lad wouldn’t even leave his younger boyfriends side for more than two minutes. And since Louis isn’t trusted in the kitchen, so Niall was out getting the much needed chicken soup, Louis had ordered him to collect. However there is a slight problem. Alright there was more than a slight problem. Some asshole has put the preferred brand of chicken soup, on the top shelf.  
This is a problem for Niall since… he’s not tall enough to reach the top shelf. Niall has tried multiple times to reach the top shelf but failed, every miserable attempt. Niall was now very frustrated his green basket was abandoned by his feet, as he rocked up on to his tiptoes; one hand holding the lower shelf while the other stretched up, his fingertips were just grazing the can he wanted.

“Come on you fucking cunt,” Niall muttered falling to his heels to take a quick breath before attempting the feat again, Niall sucked in a shocked breath when a warm body pressed to his back, the smell of tobacco, spicy cologne and some kind of paint filled his senses. A warm flushed came over his body as a hand cupped over his hip, and the can of soup Niall was trying to grab was taken off the shelf, by a caramel skinned hand, that had a tattooed geometric flower over his wrist. Niall dropped down to his heels his back pressed snuggly against the hard front, of the guy who helped him. Niall took a breath before slowly turning in the bracketing arms, the hand on his hip loosened to allow Niall to turn.  
“Hi,” It was Zayn from Niall’s Poetry and Prose class, Niall has had the biggest watch from afar crush. Niall took in Zayn’s sharp cheek bones and jaw line, wanting nothing more to nuzzle into the dark stubble that was covering it.  
“H-hi,” Niall Stuttered his face flush from the close proximity. Zayn tilted his head to the side his pink tongue flicking over his lips, before he sank his teeth into his bottom lip as he surveyed Niall’s face.   
“Looked like you needed some help there babe,” Zayn said grinning down at the shorter male, who seemed to flush a darker red. Niall nodded clenching and unclenching his fingers wanting desperately to slide his hands around Zayn’s waist and press closer.  
“Thank you,” Niall said meekly, wondering why a boy had such an effect on him, that he lost all of his charming exuberance. Zayn tilted his head to the side and dropped the can into Niall’s basket. His other hand now cupping Niall’s face thumb trailing softly over Niall’s cheekbone.

“We’ve been in the same class yeah, and only now we’re talking, why’s that love?” Zayn asked his voice lower sending shivers down Niall’s spine. This warm breath ghosting over Niall’s face smelling like mints and a slight hint of cigarette smoke. Niall mouth felt dry as he tried to form an answer that wouldn’t make him look like a complete loser.

“I wanted to but, I was afraid I might drop to me knees and suck ya,” Niall said. Shit. Complete twat. Niall groaned and stepped back trying to dislodge from Zayn’s grasp. Zayn let go as soon as he felt Niall struggle not wanting to force him to stay.

“Shit, Shit sorry I..” Niall stopped talking covering his blushing face with his hands. He had really fucked this one up. Zayn smiled fondly at the Irish lad in front of him.

“I wouldn’t have objected” Zayn said shrugging taking a step forward hands reaching up to lightly touch Niall’s hands trying to convince him to drop them. Niall let out a nervous giggle his fingers separating so he could peer through them. Zayn had a smirk on his stupidly perfect face and it made Niall squirm.

“I, I didn’t mean to say that” Niall muttered letting his hands drop. “Wait what?” Niall exclaimed his eyes widening.

“I said, I wouldn’t have objected, I’ve dreamt of your lips wrapped around me.” Zayn Purred. Relishing in the blush that flowed down Niall’s neck, like wax dripping down a candle.

“Coffee?” Niall squeaked shuffling back until his back hit the shelves. Zayn nodded leaning down to pick up Niall’s basket, when he stood up Niall did something he hoped he wouldn’t regret he surged forward and swiftly kissed Zayn, Zayn let out a moan and wrapped his free arm around Niall kissing him back.   
Let’s just say Louis had to wait a couple of hours till he could feed his sick Hazza Chicken soup.  
////////////////////  
-Two Years later-   
Niall stood in front of a can full of Soup can the can he wanted was right at the top much to Niall’s annoyance. This always seemed to happen to him and it was a right pain. Niall was about to give up when a familiar smell filled his senses. Niall was lifted up so he was able to grab the can he wanted.

“Don’t worry love, I’ve gotcha,” Zayn said placing Niall back to the ground and pulling the shorter blonde against him, Niall laughed and leaned up for a kiss which Zayn was oh so happy to give him. Niall hummed happily into the kiss.

“You’re so good to me” Niall whispered hotly against Zayn’s lips. Zayn hummed in agreement kissing Niall’s harder causing Niall to wrap his arms around Zayn’s neck the soup can falling from his hand and clattering to the floor forgotten by the lovers, who only picked it up after a staff member had approach them after a few customer complaints.


End file.
